Scentist
"Scentist" (Hangul: 향) is the 1st and title track of VIXX's third studio album, EAU DE VIXX. Lyrics |Lyrics= |-|Hangul= 붉은 꽃잎 한 장 어린잎도 한 장 환상의 수치화 곤두세운 촉각 얼음 같은 달빛 먹구름의 눈빛 간절한 속삭임 틀림없는 공식 꽃잎의 눈물을 받아내는 달콤한 실험 떨궈진 눈물은 또 새롭게 피어나고 숨을 참았지 안갯속의 너를 찾아낸 순간 널 갈구하지 피워낼 한 방울 얻기 위해 온몸에 너를 씌워 덧씌워 덧씌워 널 온몸에 짙게 배어 넌 배어 넌 배어 씻어낼 수 없게 해 Yeah 백색 빛깔과 프리즘 색과 형체가 선명한 듯 하지만 가시적이지 않은 형태 속 갇혀버린 나의 세계 woo ye ye 절제가 없는 품속에 가득히 담겨줘 woo ye ye Eh 난 찾아왔어 가장 최초의 향기를 Eh 꼼짝 못 하게 묶어버리는 꼭 너 같은 자극을 날마다 켄/혁 향기를 세어보는 레/혁 달콤한 강박 캄캄한 방안에 천 개의 색깔로 흩날리고 온몸에 너를 씌워 덧씌워 덧씌워 널 온몸에 짙게 배어 넌 배어 넌 배어 현기증을 완성해 너와 난 망가져 가지 않아 이리 와 내게 스며 절대 널 아프게 하지 않아 그러니 손을 잡아 확신만 있을 뿐이야 레/혁 내 실험 넌 나의 현기증을 완성해 화려한 듯 단조로운 패턴 벚꽃을 담은 Natural 감안 안 해 넌 찰나에 코끝을 건드리고 깊은 향을 건네 You already know 불어나는 색과 네 자극의 빈도 툭 떨어트리는 내 이성의 끈과 네 벽의 틈 눈을 감았지 적막 속에 너만 남겨둔 순간 넌 깊이까지 찬란한 빛으로 펼쳐지고 깊숙이 들이쉬어 널 쉬어 널 쉬어 널 온몸에 너를 가둬 널 가둬 널 가둬 사라질 수 없게 해 선명한 향기의 소용돌이 엔/켄 눈앞에 그려지고 오래도 앓았던 현기증은 레/켄 꽃보다 만개하고 감은 눈 속에 스며 넌 스며 넌 스며 오직 나만 보게 해 |-|Romanization= bulkeun kkochip han jang eorinipdo han jang hwansange suchihwa gonduseun chokgak eoreum gateun dalbit meokgureume nunbit ganjeolhan soksagim teullimeomneun gongshik kkochipe nunmureul badanaeneun dalkomhan shireom tteolgweojin nunmureun tto saerobge pieonago sumeul chamatji angaessoge neoreul chajanaen sungan neol galguhaji piweonael han bangul eotgi wihae onmome neoreul sshiweo deotshiweo deotshiweo neol onmome jitge baeeo neon baeeo neon baeeo sshiseonael su eopsge hae Yeah baeksaek bitkkalgwa peurijeum saekgwa hyeongchega seonmyeonghan deut hajiman gashijeogiji aneun hyeongtae sok gathyeobeorin naye segye woo ye ye jeoljega eomneun pumsoge gadeukhi damgyeojweo woo ye ye Eh nan chajawasseo gajang choechoye hyanggireul Eh kkomjjak mot hage mukkeobeorineun kkok neo gateun jageugeul nalmada K/H hyanggireul seeoboneun L/H dalkomhan gangbak kamkamhan bangane cheon gaeye saekkkallo heunnalligo onmome neoreul sshiweo deotshiweo deotshiweo neol onmome jitge baeeo neon baeeo neon baeeo hyeongijeungeul wanseonghae neowa nan manggajyeo gaji ana iri wa naege seumyeo jeoldae neol apeuge haji ana geureoni soneul jaba hwakshinman isseul ppuniya L/H nae shireom neon naye hyeongijeungeul wanseonghae hwaryeohan deut danjoroun phaeteon beotkkocheul dameun Natural gaman an hae neon challae kokkeuteul geondeurigo gipeun hyangeul geonne You already know bureonaneun saekgwa ne jageuge bindo tuk tteoreoteurineun nae iseonge kkeungwa ne byeoge teum nuneul gamatji jeongmak soge neoman namgyeodun sungan neon gipilkkaji challanan bicheuro pyeolchyeojigo gipsugi deurishwieo neol shwieo neol shwieo neol onmome neoreul gadweo neol gadweo neol gadweo sarajil su eopsge hae seonmyeonghan hyanggiye soyongdori N/K nunape geuryeojigo oraedo alhatteon hyeongijeungeun L/K kkotboda mangaehago gameun nun soge seumyeo neon seumyeo neon seumyeo ojik naman boge hae |-|English= One red petal, one young leaf Quantification of fantasy sense of touch that is on Icy moonlight, cloud eye Eager whisper, unmistakable formula A sweet experiment To take the tears of petals The dropped tears Bloom once again I held a breath When I found you in the mist I demand for a drop of you For blooming I cover myself with you again, and again It’s all over my body You are over my body, I can’t get rid of you Yeah white lights and prism Although the color and shape seem clear But in the form that is invisible My world is locked up woo ye ye Be filled in the arms That are without control woo ye ye Eh, i have been searching For the very first scent Eh, the stimulation which ties up And looks just like you Everyday, the scent the sweet obsessions to counting it In the dark room Thousands of colors are scattered i cover myself with you again, and again it’s all over my body You are over my body, complete dizziness You and i won’t be ruined Come and fall into me I will never hurt you So hold my hand im certain for my experiment You’re complete dizziness Gorgeous yet monotonous pattern Natural with cherry blossoms Don’t think about it, on that moment Stimulating the nose by sending a Deep scent You already know Multiplying colors and your Frequency of stimulation The falling strings of my insanity and Your gaps of wall Closed my eyes The moment I left you in the darkness Until you reach deep unfolded in brilliant lights Inhaling deeply Inhaling you again, and again Locking you up in my body Locking you up so that you won’t be gone Vivid scent of swirl It’s drawn in front of my eyes The long suffering dizziness is full Blooming than flowers It seeped again, and again into the closed eyes You seeped so that only I can see }} Category:Songs